Starfall
by LlamaTaco
Summary: When a new Vocaloid company comes to surface, they will face many hardships as they battle their way to the top of the charts. Will they be loved? Will they be completely abandoned? Who knows? Rating may go up in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm going to start a new story, but this time it is SPECIAL. I'm going to be accepting OC's, and adding them into the story. So, the gist is that a new Vocaloid-creating company has just come to the surface, with a number of Vocaloids. They begin competing with other companies, with friendships, enemies, and possibly romance. I want people to enter OCs! Please, one per person. I want to start this story soon, so please send them in! I will need at least four to start, and others may join in later. You never know.

NOTE: if you want to put in an OC that comes in a package, like Rin and Len, then that counts as one. Just please specify wether or not they are siblings, lovers, or friends, or whatever relationship you want.)

Here is the form. You can send them in Via PM or review. if yours isnt picked as part of the main cast, just please know that I may either add them in later, or have them as smaller characters.

OC Form

Full Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Birthday:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Eyes:

Hair:(Color, Style, etc.)

Other:(Piercing, Tatoos, etc.)

Biography:

Typical Style:

Past:

Personality:(Please, lots of detail here, I need to get a feel for the character)

Talents:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationships:

Sexuality:

Musical Abilities:

Character item/food (and why):

What Vocaloids they might get along with/despise and why:

Anything else you find important that you would like to add?:

Oh and Also, be as creative as possible! The age can be as old as you want, or as young as you want!


	2. Prologue

**Hello, friends. So I have gotten a few OCs, and though they are all female, they are all wonderful! I love their personalities and styles! I can't wait to start using them. Well, to try and encourage more people to enter, I actually wrote this prologue type thing. And just so you know, all the Vocaloids live in the same house, a reason I will explain later. But I just wanted to say this. So... Yeah...**

**OrenjiJemi: Lol, I absolutely love Ōkami. She is so creative! But if you don't mind, I might just make her blindness a result of a malfunction if I do decide to use her. Which I probably will... And sorry, I didn't mean to put Biography and Past, I just forgot I had already put both in.**

**Reality Escape: I thought that was a really good description! I didn't notice any inconsistencies. I hope you do decide to create an original character!**

**PandaPuppet: I think I responded in a PM.**

**Lets start, okay?**

* * *

**_ANOTHER NEW VOCALOID COMPANY RISES TO THE SURFACE_**

_Starfall Industries, a company that sold computer hardware that went out of business over a year ago, has returned, this time with a different product in mind._  
_"Our company is trying a fresher, new approach," The CEO, Miss Kelley, tells reporters. "Vocaloid has become increasingly popular, and I am positive that we will succeed."_  
_Starfall is said to be creating a whole new group, each released over the course of the year. No information has been released on this yet, so no one knows what to expect._  
_An anonymous source says that "Starfall was a great company before it went bankrupt. Hopefully, under the control of the young, strong Miss Kelley, they will succeed. It's great to see a wonderful company back in business."_  
_Many are eagerly awaiting the release of these fresh voices. Will Crypton and the others have some serious competition on their hands? Cont on page 5_

Luka Megurine put the daily paper down. She was the only one who cared enough to read it, so obviously she was the only one to know about the situation.

"LUUKAAAA!"

...Or not.

"Luka-chan! The Internet says that there are going to be new Vocaloids! Isn't this great?! New family members!" Miku shouted, nearly falling down the stairs. "I'm so excited!"

"What's this about 'New family members'?" Kaito comes out of the freezer, where he was choosing an ice cream flavor for his breakfast. "Is Crypton making another one?"

"Nope! Miku giggled. "A whole new company! Can you believe it?!"

"I can," Luka interjected. "I heard rumors about this Miss Kelley, and her plans with Starfall. Turns out her father was the previous owner of the company, but she never agreed with his products. She was always a Vocaloid fan, and has been wanting to create them since Meiko's release. So when her father died and the business crashed, she took over, building it up into a new company."

"Really? What else to you know about Miss Kelley?" Kaito asked.

"Well, I know she is American, and never married, hence the 'Miss'. From what I've read, she seems very business-savvy, never really wanting a romantic relationship, only really interested in work."

"Huh," Kaito breathed. "Seems... Interesting."

"WHAT?!" A shrill voice shrieked.

"Looks like Rin found out about the new competition," Luka sighed.

Rin stomped down the steps, huffing. "No. I'm not allowing this. Rin-sama does NOT approve."

"Rin, why?" Luka asked. "You never reacted this way when the other-"

"THATS BECAUSE THEY WEREN'T ALL OLD FARTS!" She screamed. "LOOK AT THIS BLOG POST!" She slammed her phone into Luka's hand, huffing and falling back into a chair, her arms crossed.

"Starfall has announced that their new Vocaloids will be over the age of 70. They are trying out a new kind of voice type, more of a choir voice. Sources say that it is possible that the designs may not even be people, rather instruments, such as Pianos and Violins. Rin, did you even bother looking at the tags?" Luka passed the phone back to Rin, who jerked it out of her hands.

"What do you mean?!"

"Check the date."

"It's April firs- Oh." Rin blushed profusely before storming off to her room.

"That wasn't even a good prank," Miku pouted. "Don't ever mess around with Vocaloids."

Len walked in the kitchen, still in his black pajama pants and a grey tee shirt. "What was that?" He yawned. "Did Rin fall for an April Fools prank again?"

"Ding ding ding," Luka sighed. "Just like every year. From that same blog, too."

"Wow," Len said. "It was probably the one about those new Vocaloids, then. They haven't release anything about them yet. Not even names or genders."

"I wonder why the secret is so... Secret?" Miku wondered.

"I don't know..." Luka trailed off. "This 'Miss Kelley' person must really be in it to win it."

"What's her first name?" Miku asked.

"I'll check..." Len muttered, pulling out his phone. "It says on Wiki that it's... Kelly."

"Kelly Kelley?!" Kaito laughed. "Oh god, that's priceless!"

"How... Unfortunate," Luka muttered.

"Oh, cut the crap, Kaito," Miku said. "She probably hears it all the time."

"You're right, You're right. But... Kelly Kelley?! That's hilarious!" He started laughing once more, while Miku huffed a breath.

"I'm going to check on Rin,". Len said, before running to the female's side of the house.

"I just want to know about these Vocaloids."

"Luka, ask Neru! She can hack the system," Miku pointed out.

"Already tried that," Neru said, walking into the kitchen, looking intently at her phone. "Wherever their information is, it's not in a computer file. Must be written somewhere."

"Well, Guess we'll have to wait this one out," Luka said. "Rumors say that the first few are going to be released before the end of this year."

All of them nodded in agreement, before returning to their daily schedule of texting, singing, eating ice cream, and whatever else may be planned.

* * *

**So... Kelly Kelley. This all started when I was listening to a Phillip Phillips song, and I was like! what other names are like that? And I thought of a bunch, including William Williams, and then I was like, oh! Oh! Kelly Kelley! And thus, this character is born. Hopefully when I get enough OCs! you'll hear more about her.**

**uh... I ask, please submit OCs? It would be very much appreciated. Or just a review, if you prefer not to submit. Remember, it can also be enered with a PM, so don't be shy! I don't bite!**

**Rin: Yes, she does.**

**No one asked you.**

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

**_Dreamer520_**


End file.
